inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pokefan99
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Space Penguins page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 18:21, 19 October 2010 Please Check I need everyone users help okay? Can you check this? http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AdventureWriter28/Hissatsu [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 04:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can be! :) you're a pokemon fan aren't you? ME too!!! One of the biggest fan :D Nice picture! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 02:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hissatsu (Finalized) To All (Active and Inactive Users) Alright! Let's start OPERATION: CLEANUP HISSATSU This is the to-do list: 1. Put every evolution page in candidates of deletion page and delete everything in that page. 2. Add video's and slideshow's about the hissatsu itself. 3. Add the new hissatsu template. (it is not necessary to add the shoot template sometimes so add the hissatsu template instead) 4. Add more info about it. Check the Odin Sword page for the whole outline on how the page should look like. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 13:25, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Your spanish wikia your wikia Well. I'm not going to read a novel. BUT THIS WIKIA IS A HUGE COPY OF THAT WIKIA. But I think you already know it. All your wikia is a copy of this wikia. The slideshow, the pictures, the texts. Except that the texts are in spanish. I'm not asking you to close your wikia, no. But I really don't like to see some of my slideshows and Lord's added on your wikia. I'd like to see ALL these and ALL the pictures from this wikia added on yours removed. ALL. I'm serious. I really don't like that you and the members of your wikia are copying this wikia. Torch92 (talk) 18:20, July 30, 2012 (UTC) You use google translate, okay. I don't just want you to change the templates, but principally to delete the slideshows and pictures. Torch92 (talk) 18:36, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Just as Torch above, could you please ASK permission next time if your gonna copy some coding like my old signature and profile page codes that you copied? I'm okay if it's codes, but please ASK next time, but please remove the profile page banner, i made that and seeing someone use it without permission is irritating. What i'm trying to say is next time, ask permission. So could you please re-edit your profile page in the spanish wiki? Spanish wikia It would be nice if your wiki wasn't a complete copy of this one, but it's not against any rule, it's just common courtesy. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 18:30, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :This wiki is good as it is, I don't plan on uniting it with any others. Also, info and images aren't an issue, it was more the same templates and such, since those were made by me and the other admins. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 19:59, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Profile You have more pictures than allowed by the Manual of Style. Edit your pictures until you only have 5 left, or else an admin will do it for you Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 22:39, September 8, 2013 (UTC)